The World We Once Knew
by chibipandzaxgaara
Summary: Sakura has never loved anyone else but Sasuke. But can a certain redheaded kazekage change all of that? Rated M for later chapters.


The World We Once Knew------- Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. **

**(A/N: if I did, it'd be a whoooooole lot different. –Sweat drops- um anyway… please enjoy this wonderful exotic and slightly stoic story. Ps. If your a sakuraxsasuke fan I suggest you not read this and please R&R flames are accepted as constructive criticism)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Could have, Should have, Would have.

Sakura.

She stood for everything he could have been.

Everything he should have been.

She was everything he would have been, if he'd only known how strong his feelings really where. Sure, he'd known that he liked her. The way her hair always seemed to blow in the breeze even though there was absolutely no wind whatsoever. He loved the way it smelled; like the sweetest strawberries in history. Her insecurities made her all the more beautiful to him. The way her name rolled off the tip of his tongue was intoxicating. He needed someone un-cocky. He needed someone who wasn't stoic. What he needed was to get away from himself.

To embrace life with open arms and a beating heart as he once did. Oh he longed for it, to be able to walk through the streets and not feel like someone was watching him, when in truth; he was the one watching them. To not wake up in cold sweats from a dream where he couldn't escape himself. That's what it felt like; not being able to escape yourself.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Gaara sighed and repeated her name into the wind, only with much more conviction and longing; more like a statement rather.

"Sakura"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Stars and clear skies up above her head were dancing in the sky. Looking around from where she stood, everything was bathed in the white light of the moon. It was- what – what was it? What was the word for it? Brilliant? No. Beautiful? No. Breath-taking close but still no.

The scene was almost fairy- tale like.

Pulchritudinous --Yes.

Yes! Yes that was the word for it. Absolutely Pulchritudinous in all of the literal sense of the word.

"Sakura"

She heard name as if it was said in the wind. She thought maybe she was hallucinating Then soon after, a soothing feeling of peace overcame her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to journey into her own mind.

"Sakura"

She snapped open her eyes. – Okay now she knew she heard something. Sakura turned her head sideways and was met with a pair of onyx eyes.

Sasuke.

His face was impassive and stoic -- as usual.

" Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office. I believe she said something about a special mission."

" Hai"

It'd been only 3 years since he'd come back to the village and he was still the same. Her never-ending love eventually faded and she saw him for who he really was now.

A jerk.

He never loved her. He never even liked her that much. After he returned to the village, everyone thought maybe after he'd killed Itachi he'd be more peaceful, more relaxed, more… human. Everyone was wrong. His normally impassive attitude became more akin to a ruthless murderer than a human should be able to posses.

Maybe he just wasn't human at all.

Sakura's feelings toward him became mutual. And she lost interest in men all together.

All, except one red-headed boy.

Gaara.

Gaara with the eyes that could smolder anyone who stared too long.

Gaara with the "love" tattoo on his forehead.

Gaara, who she'd risked her life to save almost 5 years ago.

Gaara, who even in death looked peaceful.

But, he was a kazekage now. What would he want with her. What could she do for him?

Nothing he'd enjoy.

_**Why do I always fall for the stone-hearted ones?**_

Oh well—better just head to the Hokage's tower.

As she made her way through the streets the red-head kept popping up in her head. She felt a conviction to say his name.

"Gaara"

She let it linger on her lips. It rolled off her tongue.

"Gaara"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**( yeah i know it was short. But it was just the introduction. So.. R&R i wanna know what you think so far.)**


End file.
